The Silent Orchestra (Legacy)
"Again, Da Capo al Fine" - Angela The Silent Orchestra (T-01-55-A) is an Abnormality in the form of a group of white humanoids, with parts of them composed by musical notation such as eighth notes and various clefs. The conductor, which is the only one in the containment room, is similar to a limbless mannequin. It is held up by a pole stabilized by a base, is dressed like the conductor of an Orchestra, and has eighth note patterns on its head. It possesses hands, however they only appear when performing its Ability and in its Encyclopedia Picture. The Silent Orchestra in itself is actually the entire ensemble, and the other members of The Silent Orchestra only appear when the conductor is performing its ability during an escape. __FORCETOC__ Ability Silent Orchestra's ability is "Silent Symphony No. 19", or as mentioned in its entries, The song of the Apocalypse"''. The performance is triggered if it remains in a good or bad mood for a certain amount of time. If its mood reaches either mood, curtains will slowly appear outside its containment room. Once the curtains are completely visible, they will cover its room. A second pair of curtains will cover the screen of the player for a short amount of time. When the curtains are opened, The Silent Orchestra's conductor will have warped to the main department room to perform a song. It will reveal two hands, one holding a baton, and begin to conduct the accompanying ensemble. The Symphony is composed by 4 movements and a Finale. As the song progresses, more of the symphony's parts will appear seated near the conductor. At the start of the first movement, the employees in the main department room suffer constant psychological damage, which will be increased by each movement. If their mental gauge is completely depleted by this attack, the employees will remain silent and 'Out of Control'. In the second movement, the conductor of The Silent Orchestra will become immune to melee attacks, replenish its HP and the psychological damage is extended to any employee in the hallways near the main room. The third movement will make a noise, which causes any employees under the effect of the music to attack other nearby employees. The conductor becomes immune to ranged attacks during this movement but loses it's immunity to melee attacks. For the fourth movement, the psychological damage extends to the entire department and the last performer appears. The entire band rises in the stands. During the Finale, the notes expand quickly with a loud sound and all the employees under half mental gauge will die, with their heads exploding. At the end of the symphony, The Silent Orchestra will return to it's containment room with the sound of applause in the background. If The Silent Orchestra is subdued or when it ends the performance, it will drain all the energy collected of the facility, dropping it back to 0. Origin Its origin is currently unknown, but is known that it was a previous conductor of the corporation, mentioned in its Last Observation dialogue. Caretaking The Silent Orchestra respond best to amusement, likes cleanliness, hates nutrition and consensus, and is neutral towards violence. Due to its ability being triggered when either happy or upset, it is recommended to keep it neutral by performing violence on it. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces the most energy when neutral and drains a large amount of energy when distressed or happy. The Silent Orchestra's mood will fluctuate different depending of which current section of its mood: It will increase or decrease its mood overtime depending if is mood gauge is higher than the half of the neutral mood or lower than the half. The Silent Orchestra' mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 40%, it will feel distressed, between 40% and 60%, it will be neutral; and above 60%, it will feel happy. * "The Silent Orchestra escapes when the 'Good' and 'Bad' mood value are kept for a certain period of time." * "The movement that is performed when escaping is composed of four movements in total." * "As the movement progressed, employees continued to suffer mental damage, and the range of influence of music gradually expanded." * "During the 2nd movement, the melee attack was not effective for The Silent Orchestra." * "During the 3rd movement, the range attack was not effective for The Silent Orchestra." * "Among the employees who were affected by the music at the peak of the performance, the employees who fell to less than half their mental strength were killed and their heads burst." Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "" * " The conductor begins the performance of the apocalypse." * " Employees gradually start losing their memory and admiring the orchestra fervently. The admiration soon changes into inherent madness, and result in act of violence on everything they can see. When this happens, the orchestra elevates the intensity of music and lead the entire Sephira towards the doom. When all performers are gathered, the unlistenable music starts. Yet everyone listens it." * " 'The music will pierce everything that is you.'" Flavour Text * "Usually, The Silent Orchestra's conductor and the containment chamber are silent." * "Conductors are magicians that imbue life into things. A shaman that calls for souls." * "The Silent Orchestra prepares for the song of the apocalypse." * "Performers live off of applauses from the audience." * "Employee is about to finish working on The Silent Orchestra without any trouble." * "The Silent Orchestra's conductor waits for his performers." * "The world's most beautiful performance starts, from the broken ones." * "The sensational look of The Silent Orchestra's conductor will captivate everyone." * "Applauses are what drives the lives of the performers." * "Employee , who will become an audience of The Silent Orchestra soon, has almost finished the work." * "Verily, The Silent Orchestra has the best ensemble in the facility." * "A standing ovation is the finest compliment that an audience can offer when they listened to a marvelous piece." Trivia * This is one of the few Abnormalities that is composed of a group of entities instead of a single creature, along with Opened Can of Wellcheers, Rudol-Ta of Sled, and arguably Queenbee. * At the moment, The Silent Orchestra is the easiest ALEPH Abnormality to suppress. * The Silent Orchestra, when performing, won't let you change the volume and speed of the game. This abnormality and WhiteNight seem to be the only ones to disable a setting of the game temporally that setting being the pause function. * The Silent Orchestra seems to share the same subject number of The Child of Galaxy, but with changed origin and risk level. This was corrected in the beta version. Gallery The Silent Orchestra Curtains Effect.png|The Silent Orchestra in its happy mood. Curtains start to become visible The Silent Orchestra Curtains Block.png|The curtains that will block The Silent Orchestra's containment room and the player's screen The Silent Orchestra First Movement.png|First Movement. Employees suffer psychological damage in the room The Silent Orchestra Second Movement.png|Second Movement. The Silent Orchestra Third Movement.png|Third Movement. Employees will start to attack to each other The Silent Orchestra Third Movement Effect.png|Third Movement's effect on the clerks The Silent Orchestra Fourth Movement.png|Fourth Movement The Silent Orchestra Band.png|The Silent Orchestra's Band The Silent Orchestra Finale Effect.png|After Finale. Those who died have musical notes dropping from their necks (Lights off because of Big Bird) SilentOrchestraArtSymphony19.gif|Silent Symphony No.19 The Silent Orchestra High Resolution.png|High Resolution picture Category:Abnormalities Category:ALEPH Category:Trauma Category:Humanoid Category:Legacy